


Easy and Not Easy

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fictober 2020, Just some cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Fictober prompt #2: "that's the easy part"Alex gets another call from the adoption agency and discusses it with Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Easy and Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about the adoption process, I just used my best guesses and whatever might make for a cute story.
> 
> It's Fictober! I'm very excited and doing the prompts out of order. Here's my entry for the second prompt! You can find all of my fictober entries AND the prompts I'm using on my tumblr (al-damnvers-blog). I did not create these prompts, but I did reblog the post they were found on.

They weren’t even engaged yet. They were close, yes, but neither had asked that specific question yet. Both Alex and Kelly were aware of what they’d planned for their future to hold. Marriage, children, Alex eventually going back to the science part of her work in order to be in significantly less danger. They even seemed to be aware of a timeline for when this would happen. But that all got upended when Alex was contacted by the adoption agency again. She hadn’t heard a single word since her first failed attempt at adopting. She and Kelly hadn’t even been dating at that point. And now, they were contacting her again, someone had chosen her profile. How exactly was she going to explain this to Kelly? She’d have to try, she wanted it to work out this time. So, she tried at dinner that night. 

“Hey, so listen, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about…” She said gently, watching Kelly’s reaction carefully. She could see the curiosity in her eyes, but Kelly didn’t do much more than nod so she would continue. “The adoption agency called while I was at work today.”

Kelly’s eyes widened slightly. That wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “After all this time? What did they say?” 

“There’s another woman who picked my file. She wants me to adopt her baby.” 

“Really? Alex, that’s wonderful.” She said gently. “Is the baby born yet? I mean, after last time…”

Alex nodded. That was a good point. The high emotions of the birth and some other factors had gotten in the way the last time this had happened. “Yeah… it’s a little girl. She doesn’t have a name yet. She’s a few days old, but the mother can’t and doesn’t want to keep her. And she’s chosen me. They want me to go there tomorrow to meet the baby and the mom.”

“And have you decided what you’re going to do?” 

“I’ve decided what I want to do, at least. That’s the easy part.”

Kelly sat back in her chair, watching Alex. “Why is that the easy part? What’s difficult about it?” She asked gently. Her tone was calm, encouraging Alex to talk rather than forcing her too. 

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Why was this so difficult? This was all she’d ever wanted. “Because I want to say yes. My heart is telling me to say yes. But my head is giving me doubts. And I want to listen to both of them and make the right choice, but it’s never that simple.” 

Kelly nodded slowly. “Are you afraid that you aren’t ready? Or that you won’t be a good mom?” 

Alex shook her head. “No, no… It’s not that. It’s… I don’t want to lose you.”

Her girlfriend stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed with that bit of information. “What makes you think you would lose me?”

“We’re not even engaged, Kelly. What if we’re not serious enough? What if this all crumbles after I say yes to being a mom?”

As soon as she understood what was going on, Kelly reached over to take her girlfriend’s hand. She rubbed gentle circles on Alex’s skin with her thumb. Hand holding had become a source of comfort and grounding for them, so Kelly always took Alex’s hand in times of trouble. “Alex, I love you with all of my heart. And I want kids. You know that.” She said softly. “And if you’re worried about it putting strain on us too soon, we don’t have to adopt her together. They picked your file, right?”

“Right…”

“Exactly. So, you can adopt her on your own. And I’ll still be here when you need me, I’m not going anywhere. And then we can take steps for me to adopt her when we’re engaged or married. It’s an extra step, sure, but it takes the pressure off a little.” 

Alex took a few deep breaths, processing this information as she started to calm down. 

“I don’t want to do this without you, though.”

“I won’t be going anywhere even if I’m not legally her mom just yet. I’ll be right here, by your side, taking care of her with you. I do appreciate your want to consult with me first. I’m glad we’re able to communicate like that. And I’m telling you now, I want this with you. I really do. And you can choose how we move forwards.” Kelly told her softly. 

“Thank you… Thank you, Kelly. I love you so much. I know this is sudden. But let’s go meet our little girl.” Alex smiled softly. She and Kelly could get through anything together. They had in the past and they could again. And now, they were starting a family together.


End file.
